Horizons
by Venursia
Summary: Well here it is folks. The sequel to New Horizons. Sorato of course! Please review.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: This is not my creation (referring to Digimon). Only this fic is, and obviously, any characters I make up.

**__**

Horizons

Twenty-two year old Sora Takenouchi gracefully got out of her deep purple silk sheets. She grabbed a robe and walked down her spiral staircase. Her mansion now seemed so empty, ever since the death of her mother last year, although Mimi (a singer) shared the mansion with her. Right now, Mimi was in her apartment in New York for a few weeks. Even before her mother had died, she felt that there was something missing from her life. But what could it be? Sora had a nice mansion with a beautiful garden. She was certainly rich, had one limousine, and a drove a black sports car. She was on a soap opera for a few years, did a few movies, and now had the lead in her fifth theatre production. 

She sighed as she ate a bowl of cereal with bananas in it and sipped some tea as she read the paper.

She smiled as she saw a familiar face on the front page. "So, Izzy finally became a billionaire. Izzy of Izumi Communications." 

She then flipped to the Sports section to see what's new. She gasped as she saw a picture of her old best friend. It was a twenty-three year old soccer player by the name of Taichi Kamiya. 

Sora's smile dropped as soon as she saw Matt Ishida's picture and name in the Entertainment section. She dropped the paper and ran upstairs. 

Why him? Oh, who am I kidding? I always knew he would be a singer. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Matt looked at his shoes sadly, as he finished telling his band what happened between him and Sora.

"Well if you're so hung up on her, try to get a hold of her," Virgil told him as he took out a comb to brush back his violet hair. 

"Yeah, it sounds as if you two were deeply in love," Travis commented as he sprayed his hair silver.

"Exactly. And plus Sora Takenouchi is one hot star and you are one babe magnet," Brent added as he brushed his black hair back with his fingers. "I don't see how you can't charm her."

"It's not that easy."

"Yeah sounds like you made the biggest mistake of your life," his brown haired keyboardist, Alex said.

"You're still hung up on her. Go see her. She does live in Los Angeles too," Travis said.

"How do you know?" Matt asked.

"He borrowed my biography of her," Brent answered.

"Oh, figures. I need to devise a plan to get her back but what?" I need her, I want her…Why did I ever say that to her? What can I do to show her that I never meant it? I've got to think of something.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Well here's the first part to the sequel of New Horizons. I hope you like this. Please comments. Do you think Sora will accept Matt back into her life? Will Matt come up with a plan to win her back? Find out in part 2 of Horizons.


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Blah, blah blah, and blah! Do I really need to state this? I'm sure you people know I don't own Digimon.

**__**

Horizons 2

Sora parked her car in the driveway and got out. She quickly locked her car doors and walked to her front door. She gasped when she saw the bouquet of red roses. She went inside and read the card:

Roses for a shining diamond in the sky. You deserve these and so much more. I know of how you were hurt the day you left Japan. I'm sorry about your mother. I'm sure she's proud of you. 

#### ---Anonymous

A gasp escaped her ruby lips. What? Who? Someone I know? Who could it be? Oh I wish I had stayed in touch with my friends. I wish I hadn't lost my address book. Then I could find out who it was.

"Well Sora, you don't have to wonder who it is anymore," a voice from behind said. 

She felt two strong hands encircle herwaist. She gasped and tensed up. 

"Don't worry Sora, it's just me, your old best friend."

"Tai? Don't do that to me!"

"Hey sorry Sora," he replied. He held up his hands to protect himself.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hit you," she laughed.

Tai let out a sigh of mock relief.

"When did you become so handsome?"

"The same time your beauty intensified," Tai said softly.

Sora blushed at this. "Okay Tai, why are you here and how did you get here?"

"Some welcome. Not even a hug." He pouted and she sighed as she gave him a hug. "That's better. I contacted Mimi through Izzy."

"Oh."

"Sorry about your mother. You know, I've seen all of your movies, and I actually watched a soap opera. Well I stopped when you went off the show," he beamed at her. 

She blushed. 

"I love it when you do that."

"Okay what's the real reason you took time out of your soccer tour?"

"Some things never change. Always straight to the point."

"Tai…" she repremanded.

"Okay okay. I came to talk to you about Matt. He really misses you. You're all he talks about. You're basically the only subject his songs has. Sora-"

She cut Tai off by saying, "Stop it. I don't want anything to do with Matt Ishida. He hurt me Tai."

"I know but-"

"No Tai, stop it. Not another word."

"But-"

"Tai get out."

"But Sora…"

"I'll call security, and don't think I won't. Mimi may have let the guards allow you to come onto these grounds but I can get you kicked out."

"All right, geez. I'm leaving Sora. I'm sorry, and I'd wish you would give him another chance."

Sora gave him a look.

"Okay sorry. Well here's an invitation to the DigiReunion." He handed her a light green envelope and walked out of the door.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Like it so far? Yes, Tai's back in her life, but not in a romantic way. And just where is Matt? Well you shall find out in the next part to Horizons.

So anyone have any comments to make? Anyone? Comments? Please…


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: Blah, blah blah, and blah! Do I really need to state this? I am sure you people know I do not own Digimon.

**__**

Horizons 3

Matt plopped down on a plush red velvet seat in his apartment. "So, did you talk to her?"

Tai frowned. "Yeah but I think you'll have a pretty hard time convincing her. You know, you hurt her. Pretty badly."

"I know, I know…" Matt had his head in his hands.

"Why did you wait all these years to find her?"

"I guess it was…I don't know!" He threw his hands up in the air and walked over to a wall. He then began to bang his head against the wall in frustration.

"Hey man, stop it. You might hurt the wall."

Matt shot Tai a dirty look.

"Seriously, don't beat yourself up over this."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sora hesitatingly picked up the phone and dialed the number on the invitation. 

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" answered a sweet voice.

"Kari? Is that you?"

"Who is this? Sora? Oh my gosh! I haven't heard from you in ages!"

"Well, I lost my address book and-"  
"But you were with Mimi, doesn't she have our numbers?"

"Well she lost hers too, and somehow, Izzy got a hold of her and they're dating, but they broke up a few months ago and remained friends."

"Oh."

"So," Sora began. "So how's high school treating you?"

"It's tough, but at least I have Tk."

Sora smiled. "Oh? Does that mean you and Tk are dating? How's Davis taking that?"

"Believe it or not, he has a girlfriend."

"What? Davis? A girlfriend?"

"Yup."

"How's everyone else?" inquired Sora.

"Iori is the same grade as me. He skipped a grade. And Yolei and Izzy seem to be close. Can you believe it? Izzy already graduated college and has a billion-dollar corporation! Even though Yolei is in college, she is seeing an awful lot of Izzy. I think they like each other. And Tai…well you already know. I assume you know how he is since he's probably the one who gave you the invitation."

"Oh."

"And Matt is a miserable rockstar."

"Oh no," Sora groaned. "Not you too."

"He does love you. He's the one who found your address book. And you know, that was the first time I saw an eighteen year old man cry in a public place."

"What?!"

"He still loves you."

"Well he shouldn't have hurt me like that."

"Sora…"

"Well anyways I just called to let you know that I might not be able to attend the reunion. I'll try though."

Kari sighed. "Okay. But it won't be the same without you."

"I've got to go."

"Okay take care. Bye."

"Bye." Sora gracefully hung up the phone and headed towards her bathroom. She immediately slipped out of her clothes and eased her way into her Jacuzzi. She set out to clear her mind and relax, but the conversation with Tai and Kari kept popping up in her head. Soon, she felt the persuasion of sleep soothe her soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Well that's all for know. Like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Hello? Anyone? Anyone? No one?

What do you think Matt will do? Is Sora ever going to forgive Matt? Does she still love him enough to let him back into her heart? Or will she close it forever? And does Davis actually have a girlfriend? Find out all this and more, in Part 4 of Horizons!


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: Blah Blah...Whatever! Do I really need to state this? I am sure you people know I do not own Digimon.

****

*Note: Please be mature while reading certain parts*

__

Horizons 4

"Go to the Beseth Café at around 8 O'clock tonight. She always goes there Thursday nights. You'll have no problem getting in since only the rich go there."

"Thanks a lot Mimi. You're the best."

"I know. Just don't screw this up."

"I won't. I'd better get going, it's already 7:15. Later Mimi."

"Good-bye and good luck Matt."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sora walked up to the door and found an unmarked package. She curiously picked it up and walked into her sunny home. She looked around at her neat house. Hmmm…the maid did a beautiful job. She then walked into a room with a plush beige carpet. She set the package on a crystal coffee table in front of her black sofa.

Her deep purple dress gently caressed her ankles as she sat in the middle of her sofa. Soon, a box stood there naked, stripped of all its paper. A small envelope was taped to the top. The words, "look at package then read card" appeared that it was a typewriter that printed the words.

She hesitantly opened the box and pulled something out. It was a porcelain doll with raven hair reaching halfway down the back. Her deep red nightgown with the matching sheer robe with a rose button holding it together was exactly like Sora's. Her hands started to violently shake when she realized that the doll was a replica of Sora herself. What was eerie was the fact that the nightgown and robe had been customly made in Italy for her as a present. How could anyone see it? Unless the person had somehow evaded security. But how was that possible?

She then remembered the envelope and pulled out a light pink envelope. The lettering inside matched that of the card. 

The card said, "Well, well, well my pretty little miss. How do you feel? Like the doll? I had a friend make this from a photograph of you, that I took one night. You see, Sora Takenouchi, being rich and famous isn't something that is always good. It makes you an easy target. But not only that…oops! I almost gave it away. Well now, I can't do that. I need to save something for the finale. Oh don't worry, this is only the beginning."

Sora dropped the card and shivered. She ran around checking to make sure all the windows were locked. She then called the police department, and looked around uneasily outside, as she waited for the police.

She pushed the intercom button near her door.

"Security."

"Hello Seth?"

"Yes, what's the matter Miss Takenouchi?"

"The police should be arriving."

"Oh? Why is the LAPD coming here? And what's wrong? You don't sound too good."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"I should've known. Mimi set me up." He checked his watch. It was 10! And Sora wasn't there. He angrily whipped out his cell and dialed Mimi's number.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" greeted a cheerful female voice.

"Mimi, you lied to me. Sora's not here."

She immediately recognized the angry voice. "What are you talking about? She always goes there."

"Well I don't see her around." He scanned the crowd again and sighed in frustration.

"That's not like Sora. Something real important must have come up."

Matt's temper slowly dissolved as the feeling of concern settled in him. What would cause her to change her usual plans?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"We checked the grounds and questioned your security guard. It just seems like a practical joke, as sick as it may be. I've seen this same threat before amongst you people," said Detective Otano. He was a tall well-built man in his mid forties. He wore a business suit and had a trench coat over it. He scratched his dull brown beard.

"So you think this is some joke?"

"Yes I've seen this before. It happened to Tom Gruise ten years ago and he's still around. But just in case, here's my card. Call me if anything else happens. Now take care of yourself."

"Thanks Detective Otano. I'll keep in touch."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A pair of dark eyes watched the detective and the movie star converse. So my plan is working. Excellent. I truly am a genius. Sora, Sora, Sora. Wait until you find what else is waiting for you. Just wait and see. It is one surprise that you will be _dying_ to see. A sly and conniving smile crossed the lips on the stalker, at the last thought. "Revenge is so sweet, people suffering, just what I want to see. I can't wait for the others to suffer as she goes through this and ends up dying a horrible death," the stalker whispered.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Sorry that there is no romance yet, but give it time. I decided to spice things up, so I put in a little danger. 

Will she ever come face to face with Matt? Will Matt ever get his one and only wish to be with her? Will the stalker succeed? Just who is this stalker and why does he/she want revenge? Will these questions ever stop? Will I ever stop annoying you all? Am I doomed to only ask questions? Does anyone know? When will I stop this insanity? 

Find out in the next part of Horizons. Coming to a website near you. 


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: Blah Blah...Whatever! Do I really need to state this? I am sure you people know I do not own Digimon.

**__**

Horizons 5

"Hello?" Sora shakily answered the phone.

"Hey Sora, it's me Tai."

"Oh hi Tai. Sorry about last time.'

"No prob. Hey, what's the matter?"

"Well…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What? Someone sent her a threat?"

"That's what she told me. She says the police just think it's an over crazed fan with an obsession," Tai said solemnly. He turned around and faced his companion. "She needs you, Ishida. She needs someone to comfort her."

"Don't you think I want to be with her?" Matt's face suddenly brightened.

"Okay, I know that look. It's the, I've got something look. Care to share with me?"

"I don't know Kamiya," Matt taunted, with twinkling eyes.

"By golly, the real Matt Ishida has entered the building."

"Oh yeah, I'm back, and I'm staying. I refuse to give up this time," Matt replied.

"Okay tell me your plan," Tai commanded.

"Hey you know you aren't the "leader" anymore, right?"

"Shut up and tell me."

"Okay. Well, you see, I think that if I…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora could not take it anymore. She had to get out. She could not let anyone trap her with fear. She got out of the bathroom and stepped onto a rosy carpeted room. She gracefully passed her dark silk sheets and walked into her huge closet. 

She got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was elegantly pinned up with a crystal clip. She wore a black dress with roses on it. The dress flared out and reached a little past her knees. The red roses reflected her fiery hair. Sora grabbed her novel and put it into her black silk purse. "Well, I'm ready to go," she said to herself.

When she stepped outside, the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand straight up. She could feel someone's eyes watching her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair of eyes followed her every movement. Uh oh. She's getting in the car. "Crap, I got to hurry out of here and get to the front gate." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the back of a café, two young men lounged on a luxurious sofa. 

"Okay Ishida, let's hope this plan works." Tai had his newspaper in his lap. 

A frown crossed Matt Ishida's nicely chiseled features as he scanned the tables of people. Damn, she's not there. He looked towards the counter. Damn, she's not there either.

Tai watched in amusement at Matt scanning the place. Suddenly he saw Matt's expression brighten. He looked in the direction of his gaze and smiled. Sora. Man, did she blossom or what? What am I saying? 

Suddenly, he saw a beautiful familiar woman with black hair and green eyes. Tai noticed she was alone and slipped in the chair in front of her. "Allow me to introduce myself, Tai Kamiya."

"Sheridan Brookes."

"I know, soap opera star."

"Well fancy meeting a soccer star."

"You watch soccer?"

"Yeah I love it." She smiled her ruby lips seductively.

Tai practically melted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt turned around to tell Tai something but found him missing. He scowled as he saw him with the soap opera star from _Weeks of Our Lives_. Should have known. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Sora. His breath caught in his throat. 

He loved her so much, and she was absolutely breath taking! The way her dress accented the right places, the way a few strands of her hair escaped her pin, the way her amber eyes were focused…Suddenly, he snapped out of it and stepped in line behind the woman of his dreams. He inhaled her wonderful scent and smiled dreamily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora walked up to the counter. 

The young black haired man smiled as she walked up. "How may I help you Miss Takenouchi? Would you like the usual?"

"Yes, thank you Tom." Sora reached into her wallet and put the money on the counter. But before she could move her hand away, a warm masculine hand covered hers. 

"I'll take of it for Miss Takenouchi,' said a low husky, yet familiar voice.

"Okay sir," the guy behind the counter said with amusement.

The man pulled his hand away from Sora's as she turned around to thank the man. She gasped at the familiar sight. A pair of dazzling blue eyes full of love held her gaze. She started to become lost in them, when she was snapped back to reality.

"Here's your cappuccino."

"Thanks," she murmured. She turned back to the man. Her eyes narrowed angrily. "You! Leave me alone Matt Ishida. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Eyes turned towards the pair. "Isn't that the rockstar from…" whispered someone. 

Matt leaned towards her ear. "Come on Sora, don't make a scene amongst the rich and famous. You know how they like to gossip."

"You're right."

"Come on," he said, grabbing her cappuccino and her arm. He led her to a small table situated- in the corner. As they sat down, everyone turned back to their own affairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Finally, Matt gets to see Sora! And now they will talk…right? Who knows? Guess you'll have to wait and see. Hello? Response? Are you people still here or did I lose you? Do you have any comments? 


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer: Blah Blah...Whatever! Do I really need to state this? I am sure you people know I do not own Digimon.

**__**

Horizons 6

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I see some things never change. Always to the point," Matt said in a confident voice.

"Yeah, well I like to be efficient." Sora said coldly. She somehow avoided his eyes.

"And that's just one of the things I still love about you," Matt said. He watched her eyes widen and made eye contact. For a brief, second he thought he saw something but she quickly averted his eyes. 

"Matt…you hurt me when you told me you never loved me."

"I know and I'm sorry. But all of a sudden, you just did not want to be my girlfriend. You never told me why," he countered. 

"I'm sorry…but…my mom…" her voice trailed off as tears collected in her eyes.

"But you could have told me that," Matt insisted.

Sora took a sip of her cappuccino. "I know…but with my mom watching us…I had to make it look real, plus there was no way I could have had a relationship with you when she didn't want it."

"Oh. I know but…still…"

"Well why did you wait till now before you actually made a move to find me?" Sora asked with slight anger building up.

"I-I-don't know. It's just that I well…I didn't have enough courage and I thought I could forget about you but…I couldn't get you off my mind." Matt looked down shamefully at the table.

"Well I'm sorry Matt, but I moved on with my life." And with that, she got up to leave but an arm stopped her from leaving. She looked to see Matt's arm turn her around.

Sora, why don't you look me in the eyes? Stop trying to avert them. Tell me you have no feelings for me and look me in the eyes." A sly smile escaped his lips. "Or are you scared to?" he challenged.

"Scared? Me?" Sora quickly accepted his bait.

"Well then look me in the eyes, and tell me you have no feelings for me." When she fell silent and avoided his eyes, he gently cupped her chin. She then looked into his dazzling blue eyes and found she was speechless.

How I missed those eyes. "Sora…"

"Matt…" she whispered, unable to look away.

He then slipped his arm around her waist pulling her closer as he leaned down to meet her lips. Her lips felt like Heaven. Man did he miss this. He could feel her becoming limp, and his knees becoming weak.

Sora urgently kissed deeper with unbound passion. Her arms now were circled around Matt's neck. She held on so tight, afraid that if she let go she would collapse from weakness. How she missed Matt's arms around her. She felt so safe and electrified in his embrace. She pulled away abruptly, breathing heavily. Then, she did the unexpected. She slapped him, stunning him and giving her enough time to grab her purse and run out of the café, ignoring the gasps from the people in the café. Without looking back, she opened her car door and was about to get in when a hand grabbed her arm. She instantly knew who it was without looking.

Mat had a firm grip on her arm and stared into her stunningly perfect eyes. He had let her slip away once, but was determined to not let her go again. She was his passion…he loved her completely…the way she walked, the way she looked at him, the way she looked, the way she treated everyone, her kindness…I love her very essence.

"Matt let go of me!" Sora refused to give into her heart. She didn't want to risk having her heart break in two again. 

"No, not until you forgive me. I know that the kiss we just shared meant something."

Sora remained silent.

"After you ran away in the airport I realized my mistake but it was too late. You were gone, and all that was left was your address book. Ever since that day, I have had a giant hole in my life, and knew you were the missing link to my happiness. You make me feel so alive." He put his hands on her shoulders and gently stoked her right cheek.

"Is it true you cried?"

"Yes, it was like I lost my soul, half of me gone. I've never felt so empty in my life."

She gazed up into her eyes, and found that she could not deny her love for him anymore. It was hopeless to close her heart. For the first time in years, Sora felt complete. "Matt…Before my mother's death she told me to find you. She told me that she was sorry for making me break up with you and said that if love comes by again, to never let it go."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Just shut up and kiss me," she replied as she put her arms around his neck.

"If you insist."

Their lips met in another heart stopping moment. The whole world started to melt away as they became one soul. Matt's hands slipped off her shoulders and down to her waist, as Sora tightened her grip around his neck for support. Sora never felt passion like this, and kissed more urgently. She really did need him. 

Matt continued to deepen the kiss and Sora could feel her lips being urged apart. He kissed her deeper and deeper, begging for more. As the kiss intensified, he finally slid his tongue into her mouth, causing her to gasp at the feeling of his tongue, clashing with hers. He kissed her more and more deeper, wanting to taste more of her but reluctantly pulled away, so she would not lose her breath. 

She looked at him with complete love, as she caught her breath.

The famous Matt Ishida grin crossed his lips. The same sly grin that made millions of girls faint. "So does that mean that you forgive me?"

"Well what do you think?' she asked seductively.

"Come on, let's get going. So, would you like to see my apartment?" he asked slyly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Finally, they kiss! Romance at last! Is there still someone watching Sora? What will he do to Matt if he cannot get Sora alone with him? Will she ever be safe? Will these questions ever stop? Find out in the next part! Please feel free to comment. I do not mind. Really, I don't. I don't lie to my readers.


	7. Part 7a

Disclaimer: Blah Blah...Whatever! Do I really need to state this? I am sure you people know I do not own Digimon.

**__**

Horizons 7a

"Thanks Matt, but you really didn't have to drive behind me," Sora said sweetly. "It's broad daylight."

"I know, but I wanted to make sure you're safe. Oh Matt, you don't have a thing to worry about. I'm safe and sound."

"I guess…but…Hey! Why doesn't Mimi come back from New York? What kind of friend is she?" Matt's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Well you see…I couldn't Matt! I just couldn't! It would have ruined Mimi's career to cancel that concert and record deal."

Matt sighed in exasperation. "That's why I love you, always thinking about others, even when you're rich and famous." He leaned closer and she followed his movements. Soon they were locked in an electrifying embrace of love and passion. 

Reluctantly, Sora pulled away. "If we don't stop now, we'll end up having a repeat of last night."

"Well I don't mind," he said sexily.

She wiggled out of his grasp and unlocked her door. She kissed him on the top of the nose and smiled at you. "Bye Silly."

"Bye Sexy, take care of yourself." 

Sora blushed at that statement and closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt smiled happily, for the first time in years. He never felt so alive and actually started to whistle as he hopped in the car. Man I love making her blush… He looked up at the window to see her standing there and smiled, as he started his BMW.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora stood at the window, and found she could not tear her eyes away from him. She truly loved him…his body, hair, eyes, lips…his cool attitude, the way he walked, the way he looked at him…the way he made her feel on top of the world, and…and…everything about him. She saw him turn on his car and went to wave to try to get his attention, but found her wave was to be stopped when a cold hand clamped down over her mouth. Chills traveled up her spine as she felt herself being pulled away from the window. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For a second, Matt thought he saw something strange. Probably my imagination, he thought. He then pulled out and left the house behind. As he came closer to the front gate, he noticed it opened and a sign that said, "Out at lunch." For some reason, a strange feeling nagged at his conscience. Why would the guard leave? Did something happen to him or something? Na, I'm probably overreacting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Well I decided to split Part 7 of Horizons up since it is going to be long. So what do you think? Sora and Matt are together, but someone is after her. Can you figure out who it is? Who will save Sora since Matt is gone? And what happened to the prison guard? Will Sora manage to escape? Find out in the next part. Please feel free to Review!


	8. Part 7b

Disclaimer: Blah Blah...Whatever! Do I really need to state this? 

**__**

Horizons 7b

As Sora was dragged from the window, she tried to scream. 

"What's the matter Digidestined? No Digimon to protect you?" a menacing voice whispered in her ear. He then let her go, throwing her against the wall. His lips curved into a smirk of contentment as he watched her slowly pick herself up.

"No, Ken…" she whispered. She glanced at the window.

"Don't bother screaming. Your precious Matt is probably gone by now and your guard…well let's just say he's having a nice swim in the bottom of the pool." He then laughed at the fear in her eyes and licked his lips dangerously. 

She started to edge away from him, towards the stairs. 

Ken was quick and noticed her slight movements, so he simply blocked her path. What he didn't anticipate was her pushing him down. He cried out in surprise as he felt himself tumble backwards down the staircase.

Sora seized the opportunity to get to the phone in her room. When she picked it up, she gasped. No dial tone. "Oh no…Now what am I going to do?" she whispered. She then gasped when she saw the wire cut and noticed a little note on the floor. She picked it up and read the note; Don't bother checking the other phones because they have been taken care of too. "What?" well at least he isn't going anywhere. No way can he just get up and walk away from a fall like that.

She then remembered her cell phone in her purse downstairs on the little table in the hallway. "I'll just use my cell," she said to herself in a whisper. When she got to the foot of the stairs and looked down, she expected to see his body but…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Matt got out of his car, he found he could not shake this feeling. Something is not right. He immediately whipped out his cell and dialed Sora's number. He put it down confused. Why couldn't he get through? Is something wrong with her phone? Damn, I wish I had her cell. At least I think she has a cell phone. Nevermind, what am I doing. Something definitely is wrong. Hang on Sora, I'm coming. He then hopped back into his vehicle and sped away as fast as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oh, how I wish Matt was here. Sora grabbed the vase on the little small table near the stairs and tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as she could. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Never in her life did Sora feel so scared as now. She raised the small vase above her head as she came to the foot of the stairs and carefully stepped down. She looked left and right. Suddenly, the mansion was plunged into darkness. Sora could feel her fear rising, and fought hard to not become hysterical. Up ahead, she saw her purse on the table. She was about to sigh with relief when she noticed a cell phone broken into pieces. Her gasp caused a certain someone to hear her. Before Sora could turn around, something hit her on her head, causing her vision to blur. Oh no, this is it for me…Oh Matt…I love you…

She soon lost consciousness and was picked up by a pair of strong arms. Ken put her down gently on the couch and smiled at his work in a sinister way. "Well my pretty, there is no escaping now. You shouldn't have pushed me down the stairs." His hand flew to the bump on the back of his head as he remembered what happened. Damn her! He then left her and went to the kitchen. When he came back, he held a cup of icy cold water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Well, Ken is up to no good, but why her? Hopefully Matt can get to Sora before Ken "takes care of her". Review if you dare.


	9. Part Eight

Disclaimer: Blah Blah...Whatever! Do I really need to state this? 

**__**

Horizons 8

He was almost there. Yes! Almost there. Hang on Sora. Matt went to put his foot on his breaks but found something wrong with them. What the hell? Why aren't my brakes working? Could it have been Sora's stalker? No! The car started to speed up and suddenly the car lost control and headed off into the woods. He realized in horror that he would never make it to Sora, even though he was so close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken smiled at his handy work. He nailed the front and back doors shut. Let's see her trying to get out. He then walked back to Sora and held the cup of water over her face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crash! Matt lost consciousness as his airbag came out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Splash!

Sora was shocked back to consciousness and opened her eyes to find herself in an unpleasant situation. 

"Thought you killed me? No, all you did was injure me. How do you like the water? Cold enough for you?" His lips curved in a cynical smile of contempt.

Sora tried to think hard about how to get out of this tight spot, but the pain on the back of her head kept distracting him. Oh Matt, I know you will come. You have to. I'll have to distract him somehow till then, but if he doesn't come…then I just have to stall till I think of something. "W-why? Why are you doing this?" Sora fought hard to not show her fear.

"Why? Why, you ask. Why would I want to hurt a Digidestined? Why would I want you to suffer? Why not go after Yolei? I know she had a crush on me. I could have picked her. I also could have picked Mimi, pretty girl, and sweet voice. I could've picked Kari, very pretty." He then walked over to her and sat on the same couch as Sora. By now, she was in a sitting position. 

"So why me?" 

"Well," he began. Ken lightly brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He saw her cringe and took pleasure in that. "You Sora, are the perfect person. Sure you are the eldest of the girls, but you are different. You're tougher than they are but so much more vulnerable. You are perfect. As a Digidestined, all of the others looked up to you and respected you the most. Why? Because you were like the mother of the group. Tk, Kari, and everyone considers you that, well except for Tai and Matt. Tai sees you as a sister and Matt sees you as more. Speaking of Tai and Matt…"

Her heart leapt into her throat at the thought of either of them being hurt. "What?! Damn it! Tell me what you did to them! You'd better not hurt either one of them! Or else…"

"Or else what?" Ken challenged, grabbing a chunk of hair and pulling her up onto her feet with him. "I really don't think you're in the position to make threats," he sneered. 

Sora screamed as she was thrown into the wall for the second time. She now lay in a heap on the ground. She sat up slowly. 

"No need to be worried, I typed a note in telling Tai to get back to Japan because his sister was injured."

"You didn't…you bastard…"

"Actually I didn't hurt Kari, but I'm not sure about Matt." He watched in pleasure as her face turned two shades lighter. But before I tell you what happened to him, I think you should know exactly why I am doing this. You are my target because in your college, there was a kid with brown hair and green eyes named Marcus Davis. Remember how you turned him down for one little date?"

She gasped in realization. "Y-y-you were Marcus? But how?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt's eyes fluttered open, and took him a minute to realize where and what happened. He slowly unbuckled his seatbelt, and opened the door. He stuttered out and gripped his head. Come on Matt, you've gotta get to Sora! It isn't that far from here. Just as Matt got a steady pace going, he soon collapsed on the ground, his world darkening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ever hear of hair dye and contacts? After the whole Digiworld thing, I was a little bitter and sent you that nasty note the day you left Japan. Of course, I did not have any intention on falling through with the threat, and when my parents and I moved to California, and enrolled in college, I had no idea you were there. I wore contacts and dyed my hair as a way of cleansing myself and trying to start a new and improved life, but…my parents died and I felt so alone. That's when I changed my name, and saw you at the same college, and developed a crush on you." 

Sora listened, shocked, and speechless.

"I was even a few of your classes and we talked a little. The more we talked, the more I fell in love with you, but soon you would not give me the time of day. When I asked you to go out with me you turned me down and insulted me!" he angrily spat. "I thought that maybe it was who I was before, but when I changed, I still couldn't be accepted by you of anyone else!"

"Insult you? I did no such thing. I only told you I wasn't interested in you!" Sora protested heatedly, standing up. 

"Well you could have said it in a nicer tone!"

"You're insane! All this because I was a Digidestined and I turned you down?" she asked incredulously. Her fists tightened. "How'd you find me? What did you do? Follow me and my entire career?" 

"Precisely. It was a pleasure watching you," he said in a dreamy voice. "Especially seeing you walk around in those flimsy sexy nightgowns of yours." Ken then got closer to Sora and used his strength to pin her against the wall, securing her hands to the wall above her head with one of his strong hands.

Sora gasped as she tried to struggle out but found her attempts useless. 

"Well, well, well, I've seen you've gone soft. And you were the tomboy?" he mocked.

"Let me go!" 

"Oh but, I'm having too much fun," he said as his hand slowly crept up to the side of her leg and caressed it.

She gasped in fright at the realization of what he was doing. Oh no no no! She then heard him whisper, " Matt's car brake line has been cut." "No…" she whispered.

"Oh yes, and there's not a soul in the world who will save you now."

Her eyes snapped tightly shut. This can't be happening to me! Suddenly, she felt his lips press hard on hers. She couldn't stop him, so she used the only weapon she had. She lifted her foot and crushed his right foot with her heels and kneed him in the most painful part of his body. 

Immediately, he released her and fell to the ground in pain. Damn her! That's it! I've killed of Matt and now she'll have to die too…if I can get up… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tears streamed down Sora's face as she thought of Matt. "Oh no! Damn it! Open!" She struggled in vain to try to get her door opened, but she then looked up and saw it nailed in shut.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Her eyes widened in horror at the sound of his voice. She quickly ran to the back door, but found it nailed. Damn it! She rushed in the living room downstairs and found him gone. Perspiration trailed down her neck leaving her with goosebumps. Now where'd he go? She took the opportunity and grabbed her keys from the hallway and a chair from the kitchen. She lifted up the chair and broke the huge windows with the chair. She was about to put it down when she felt it yanked out of her grip and thrown against the wall, smashed up. She turned around to stare in Ken's enraged black eyes. He gripped her arm tightly, fear rising in her.

He threw her away from the window with great force. "Ah!" she cried out in pain. I wish I was not wearing heals and a dress right now! Then I could easily fight back. She painfully tried to get up, but was kicked in the ribs. She looked up to see Ken staring at her coldly, as he produced a knife from his belt that was in a leather casing. He came closer and she brought her knees up and extended her legs, catching him hard in the stomach. He stuttered backwards and Sora ran towards the broken window, but did not get very far. 

Ken tackled her, holding a knife in his hand. He turned her over and attempted to stab her, but she caught his hands, and fought against his strength to avoid being impaled in the neck. She struggled to move her legs under his weight, but found she could not. He was way too overpowering. 

Sora closed her eyes, too tired to keep the dangerous object from entering her neck. But Matt flashed through her mind and gave her strength. She couldn't die without avenging him! She suddenly had newfound energy. Soon she was on top, trying to turn the knife to his neck. They wrestled in a useless effort to get the knife away from one another. Finally, Sora ended up on the bottom with Ken's left hand pinning her hands above her head on the floor.

He smiled dangerously at Sora. "If I can't have you, then no one can."

This little statement sent chills up and down her spine. She winced at the feel of the cold object against her silky smooth skin. She could feel Ken taunting her by lightly putting the knife on her skin so it would not cut it. He made a trail down her neck and up to her shirt. She heard him whisper, "Good-bye Sora." This made Sora's eyes close tight in defeat and fear. She did not want to see the knife coming. She couldn't bear it.

Ken smiled in triumph at the scared Sora. Such a pity I have to kill this beauty. Oh well, I will survive. He then lifted the knife above her neck…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Yes I know I left you all at another cliffhanger. Like it so far? Review if you like to. It is up to you. I don't want to twist anyone's arms.


	10. Part Nine

Disclaimer: Blah Blah...Whatever! Do I really need to state this? 

**__**

Horizons 9

Sora's eyes were shut tight as she waited for the sharp cold metal to plunge in her neck, but instead she felt Ken's heavy body fall on her. She opened her eyes to see Ken unconscious, and a very disheveled Matt standing with a vase in his hands. 

Matt dropped the vase as he freed Sora from Ken's body. 

"Oh Matt!" she cried as he helped her up. She hugged him tight sobbing.

"Sora? Why are you crying? You're alive and safe." Matt hugged her back in return.

"I thought you were dead! But you are not! You came back to me…you came to save me…" her voice trailed as tears continued to stream down. How she missed the feel of his arms.

Suddenly Matt gently pushed her away. "I'd better call the police, hang on a sec, I have to get out my cell from my pocket, assuming it still works."

Matt called the police and was putting the cell phone away when…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora looked in horror at the spot of where Ken should have have been. Oh no, now where'd he go? I thought he was unconscious! She looked around the living room but saw nothing. She stepped out in the hallway in front of her staircase to tell Matt but when she got there…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Matt watch out!" yelled a scared Sora.

"What? Umph!" Matt fell onto the floor in front of her, his eyes closed tight.

"No…" She looked at Ken with fright as he stared back at her wildly. The stare of a killer. She saw him take one step forward, and quickly sprinted up the staircase. 

Ken stared at his prey viscously. There was no escape for her now, he thought as he ran after her with more speed, catching up to her rather fast. 

Sora could hear his loud footsteps on the stairs and glanced behind her to see him gaining on her. She struggled harder and got to the top but was tackled to the ground. She screamed as she fell down.

He got off her, pulling her up painfully by her hair. His wild eyes met her soft, scared ones, causing him to smile. Fear was such a powerful thing. He then brought his hand up and struck her cheek with a great force, throwing a screaming Sora towards the wall. Her head hit the wall, and she touched the spot. Then he came at her again and hit her again, throwing her on the ground. 

She was breathing hard as she realized that she was powerful and nothing could save her now. He then sat on her stomach as she struggled to get away. Soon his hands loomed closer to her, squeezing her delicate neck. She gasped and tried to pull his hands away, but was becoming harder to do so as her vision started to blur. Harder and harder he squeezed. Sora could feel herself slipping into the darkness. Oh Matt…good-bye my love… Ken's face seemed to get farther and farther away from her till darkness…

Ken smiled deliciously as he felt her go limp. He then heard an inhumane scream and turned around to see a bat headed towards him. Pain, blood, then darkness…

Matt stood over him and dropped the bat. He ran to Sora, holding her limp body in his arms crying. "No, Sora! Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He couldn't believe it, his love, his one and only true love, his soulmate…gone… All of a sudden an image of his crest appeared on his chest through his clothes and hit Sora in the stomach. A pink light shot out from her heart and enveloped the two of them…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wail of sirens was heard in the distance, then bang! Bang! The door to the mansion fell down and two paramedics burst in with the police on their heels. They followed the agonized cries and pink light to see the famous rockstar Matt Ishida holding star sensation Sora Takenouchi in his arms. By now, the light faded away, and the authorities were able to get over to the pair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two months later in Odaiba, Japan…

"I'm so happy you could come to the DigiReunion!" Kari cried happily. "You guys are the last to arrive." She gave them each a hug. "Sora you look great! And you appear to have no bruises." Kari looked at Sora's long red hair and stylish short cream dress that accented the right places.

Sora blushed. "Well it was kind of hard to get anywhere with all these people after us!" Sora said wrinkling her nose. "I'll never get use to it."

"Well we did become more popular after Ken-" Matt was cut off by Sora shuddering.

"Please don't remind me…I just want to put that all behind me."

"If you insist my lady," Matt said putting his arm around her waist allowing Sora to lean into him. 

Kari giggled at seeing Matt gone soft. "Come on you two lovebirds, everyone is waiting."

"If this is Izzy's place then-" Matt was cut off again.

"Well he asked me to be hostess."

"Oh, well let's go," Matt said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank goodness you're still alive," Tai said.

"Yeah you were pretty lucky," Izzy stated. 

"I still can't believe it was Ken," Yolei said.

"Why did you still like him?" Daisuke asked. Whack! "Ow! Yolei!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

Sora shook her head. "I see Daisuke still has a big mouth."

"Hey!"

"Yeah some people don't change," Tk said smartly. 

"Hey where's your girlfriend?" Matt asked.

Joe coughed, trying not to laugh.

"He got dumped," Iori stated.

"Well enough of this," Mimi said dramatically. "We all made it this far and are still alive. Now I believe Matt has a surprise. Am I right Matt?"

"What is she talking about?" Sora asked in bewilderment. She gasped as he went down on one foot. "M-Matt?"

He reached into his leather jacket and produced a small gray box. Matt reached for one of his hands and opened the box. "Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me?" He looked up into her warm amber eyes.

Sora lost her voice for a second and looked into his sapphire eyes. "Oh yes! Yes! Matt! Of course I will!" She threw her arms around his neck.

"What? Really? Yes!" He then slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up laughing. He spun her around saying, "You've made me the happiest man alive!" He gently put her down, still gazing into her starlit eyes.

"Oh Matt…this is the happiest day of my life…" Tears of happiness streamed down her face.

"I feel the same way too…" Matt gently brushed them away, as he then bent down and met her lips in an embrace of fireworks and pleasure. They soon forgot about everyone else in the room, and deepened their kiss in a feeling of passion. Matt pulled her closer as she reached around his neck for support. 

Matt loved her soft lips and reveled in their taste as he stroked Sora's silky hair. The kiss quickly intensified till Sora could feel her lips being pried open. As her lips opened, she was filled with a wonderful feeling of deep passion as their tongues danced and glided over each other. Matt could feel his heartbeat racing as he began to feel light-headed. She felt Matt intensifying their kiss, causing her to feel lightheaded. Finally they both broke apart gasping, but still staring into each others eyes. 

They were finally taken back to reality by the cheers. Sora blushed looking at Matt, causing him to blush as well. 

Everything seemed perfect, perfect guy and perfect girl. Nothing in this world would ever be able to tear these star crest lovers apart. Friendship and Love. A perfect combination, unable to be separated by any horizon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Okay, well that is it! The end! No more! Sequel over! Hope you enjoyed it! I kind of rushed through this so I hope I didn't disappoint you all. So what do you think? Like it? Yes? No? Maybe? Hellooo? anyone there? Did I lose my readers? Do you all like it? Comments will be highly appreciated.

I think I'll take a break for awhile. No more writing fanfics until I decide to. I'm sure you readers and reviewers will survive. Bye!


End file.
